


Untitled High School AU (WIP)

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's a jock, Loki's a quiet studious loner who happens to have a crush on Thor. Thor would never be caught dead with Loki, not romantically, but things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled High School AU (WIP)

The harsh sound of the final bell rang throughout the halls. People settled in to the chairs, throwing their backpacks next to them and pulling out notebooks, pencils, whatever they would need for the next 50 minutes. Pushing his glasses up gingerly with his index finger, Loki straightened his writing utensils so that they went from shortest to longest across the top of his desk. Once that was finished, he pulled out a notebook and turned to the first clean page that he could find. Now that he was ready for class, Loki folded his hands, put them on his lap, and looked at the empty seat next to him. Thor was, once again, late. That was the third time this week that he was late to class. 

Not that Loki cared any. He wasn’t exactly what one would call popular, no, Loki was far from it, in fact. He sat near the front of the class, always paid attention, and did his homework before class was even over. This led people to believe that Loki wasn’t someone that they wanted to be around. He was too serious for most of them so no one bothered to try to befriend him. Sometimes it bothered Loki, but he never let it show. He wouldn’t allow himself to be seen as weak by his peers. 

Several minutes had passed when the door flung open and in walked Thor. His long, golden hair was tousled more than usual, leading Loki to wonder if he had been making out with his girlfriend under the bleachers again. A small pang of jealousy hit Loki but he ignored it. Thor muttered a few words to the teacher, which were answered with a slight nod of the head, Thor slid in to his seat next to Loki. Loki could smell Thor’s cologne from where he was sitting. It smelled like a forest after a clean rain. It was overpowering, but Loki didn’t mind. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it.

Before he knew it, the bell rang and class was over. He had zoned out and hadn’t paid attention to anything the teacher had said, which wasn’t like him. Feeling a hand on his arm, Loki turned his head and saw that Thor was staring at him. “Hey, man, I noticed you didn’t get the homework. Here you go,” Thor said as he handed over a piece of paper with the homework assignment scribbled down on it. Before Loki could say anything, Thor got up and left the classroom. Why had Thor done that for him? It wasn’t anything big, no, but it was still more than anything anyone else had done for Loki in school. Thor didn’t even write down the homework assignment for himself, so why write it down for Loki? Placing the paper in his pocket so that he didn’t lose it, Loki grabbed his backpack and walked to his next class.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Loki kept thinking about Thor. The smell of his cologne, his hair, the way his t-shirt stretched a bit across his chest. And that piece of paper. Why was that paper such a big deal to him? Why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? Loki tried his hardest to pay attention during the rest of his classes, but he couldn’t seem to focus on anything other than Thor and the slip of paper in his pocket.

Arriving home more flustered than he had been during school, Loki went up to his room, threw his backpack on the floor, and shut his door. Flopping down on his bed, he pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket and looked at it again. Thor’s handwriting was awful, almost unreadable, but for some reason that made it that much more endearing to Loki. Everyone always thought Thor was stupid, but Loki knew better. Sure, his handwriting wasn’t anything to go by, but the mere fact that he noticed that Loki had zoned out when they hadn’t even talked before made Loki know that he was just pretending to be something he wasn’t.

Smelling a hint of Thor’s cologne on the piece of paper, Loki felt his face getting red and hot. This wasn’t like Loki to have a crush on someone, especially someone like Thor, but he couldn’t help it. Loki wasn’t sure if it was because he was attracted to Thor or whether he knew, or at least had an idea, what Thor was really like, but today’s events had not helped make this crush diminish whatsoever. 

The more Loki thought about Thor, the worse his feelings became. He could feel blood rushing down and he was starting to get hard. Taking advantage of being home, Loki got up, locked his door, and returned to the bed. Taking his shirt off as to not get anything on it, he threw it on the floor and fell backwards on his bed. His hands wandered down to the button of his pants. Undoing the button and unzipping his pants, Loki leaned over to his bedside table and grabbed a small bottle of lube. Pouring a bit in his hand, he slipped his hand underneath his boxers and wrapped his hand around his cock. The lube felt cool against his warm skin and it sent a shiver up his spine. 

Running his hand up and down his cock, Loki let out a quiet moan and squeezed his eyes shut. He could picture Thor kissing him, forcing his tongue in his mouth, gripping his hair and pulling on it. The moans became louder and more frequent, his hand began moving up and down faster. He wanted Thor to stretch him, flip him over, and stick his cock in him. He didn’t want Thor to stop until Loki was screaming, begging for him to stop, but Thor wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t stop until he heard Loki scream his name. Then he would pull out of Loki, flip him back over, take both of their cocks in his hand, and jerk them off until the both came. 

Kicking his pants off, Loki started stroking faster and faster until he felt his body start to stiffen and warmth radiated out to his fingertips. He kept imagining Thor fucking him, sticking his cock in his mouth and making Loki choke on it. He wanted to find out what Thor’s come tasted like, he wanted to feel him inside of him, thrusting and making him go over the edge until he couldn’t handle it any longer. Loki, almost done, kept stroking faster and faster until he came and let out an insuperable moan, followed by Thor’s name. He could feel warm come on his stomach and decided to pretend that it was Thor’s. He stayed there on his bed for a few moments, unable to move. If thinking about Thor could make him come like that, what would happen if he could somehow get Thor to fuck him? A smile spread across Loki’s face as he thought about that, even though he was sure that it would never happen. He didn’t know how a small slip of paper could bring him so much joy, but he didn’t care. What he cared about was trying to get closer to Thor somehow.

Putting his backpack down next to his desk, Loki slid in to the chair and anxiously awaited Thor’s arrival. The clock seemed to stop right before the bell rang. The harsh buzzing noises began and that’s when Thor skidded in to the room, not a moment too soon. “Lovely of you to join us, Mr. Odinson,” said the teacher snidely as he began passing out papers and explaining what they were going to be doing in class that day. “You’ll split in to groups of two. And, no, you can’t choose your partners. You’ll be partners with whoever you’re sitting next to.” Loki turned his head and looked at Thor. Of all the people he could have been partnered with he got stuck…No, not stuck, he got lucky enough to be Thor’s partner…But what if he couldn’t hide his feelings? What if he blurted out “I masturbated while thinking about you fucking me last night”? That wouldn’t exactly be a good conversation starter, now would it?


End file.
